


Kisses and Blows

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	Kisses and Blows

They argued and fought too much; both knowing that their attitude toward each other didn’t help the pups any.

It was the reason they even fought. Their views on how to raise their children differed greatly.

Though the words and physical wounds stung, the blows didn’t extinguish their love. She only truly realized how deep her love went when her heart continued to yearn after him, years after his death.


End file.
